


Right Behind You

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been behind Derek.  And he always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - 30 Days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt: "Right behind you."

“He’s my best friend,” Scott pointed out. 

“He’s a liability,” Derek countered. 

“He’s standing right here,” Stiles looked back and forth between the two of them. 

“We need him,” Scott countered, “ _You_ need him.” 

“I really don’t,” Derek said almost amused. “He can’t fight, he can’t use a weapon. He has no actual discernible skills except the uncanny ability to make me want to stab myself in the ear with an ice pick just so I don’t have to hear him talk any more. He’s impulsive, he won’t listen to orders and I’ll end up spending half my time making sure he doesn’t get himself killed. So he’s staying here.” Derek said, leaving no room for argument. 

“Dude,” Stiles said indignantly. “Literally - right behind you!” 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“You don’t have to do this Stiles,” Deaton said grabbing Stiles’s wrist as he reached a hand out for the bat on the table. Stiles looked up at Derek who rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the counter. 

“I’ll wait outside,” he grumbled, knocking Stiles’s shoulder with his on his way out the door. 

“We both know that’s not true,” Stiles looked over at Deaton when the door closed behind Derek. “When a werewolf kills an Alpha, they become an Alpha. You think Isaac or Boyd are ready for that kind of power? They wouldn’t be able to handle it. And Scott is out of the question. I love him like a brother but he’s not an Alpha, no matter how much he likes to play at one. But me - I’m human. I kill an Alpha, nothing happens.” Stiles shrugged.

“There has to be another solution—“ Deaton started.

“No there’s doesn’t,” Stiles snapped. “Sometimes there is no second choice, there is no other solution. I know Scott still thinks if we just try hard enough we’ll find a non-violent solution, but you can’t actually believe that too. The Alpha’s aren’t going to leave, they’re not going to listen to reason or an impassioned plea that suddenly makes them see the error of their ways. They’re going to hunt us down one by one until Derek’s got no one left and then they’ll kill him too and take over Beacon Hills. I’m not letting that happen.” 

“You said it yourself Stiles, you’re human,” Deaton said, as if Stiles needed to be reminded of that. “You’re going in there alone—“

“I’m not alone,” Stiles said. “I’ve got Derek.” 

“And that’s enough for you?” Deaton asked him. 

Derek ducked his head back into the office. “You coming or what?” Derek asked glancing between Stiles and Deaton. His voice was hard and annoyed but the way his gaze lingered on Stiles, it was almost as if he was worried Stiles would say no. 

Stiles grabbed the bat off the table, giving Deaton a significant look. “Right behind you,” Stiles said before turning away from the vet and tossing the bat over his shoulder. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“ _Fuck_ , Derek,” Stiles panted, throwing his head back as Derek slammed his hips up, driving himself deeper into Stiles. Derek scraped his teeth across Stiles’s jaw before dipping down to suck a mark into the skin of Stiles’s collarbone. 

“I know,” Derek said, his grip on Stiles’s hips tightening as Stiles thrust up to meet him. “Stiles,” Derek dropped his forehead to Stiles shoulder. His hand slipping between them, deft fingers wrapping around Stiles’s dick, jerking him off rough and fast. “I’m gonna—“ Derek’s hip shuttered, stilling as he buried himself inside of Stiles.

“Right behind you,” Stiles gasped, tightening around Derek and milking the last of his orgasm out as Stiles came. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Hey, hi, what’s up?” Stiles shut the door behind him. “Where’s the…” he asked looking around the room frantically, “Thing?” 

“What thing?” Derek looked up at Stiles over his shoulder in the mirror where he was trying and failing to tie his tie. 

“ _The thing_ ,” Stiles gestured wildly. “Scott said you needed me, that it was important. I assumed…there’s nothing in here trying to kill you?” 

Derek turned around at that and raised an eyebrow. “Not at the moment no.”

“Then what was so urgent?” Stiles frowned. 

“I can’t get this stupid thing tied,” Derek grunted and Stiles stepped forward, grabbing the ends of the silk as he tied it without even looking. 

“Isaac knows how to tie a tie, so does Boyd and surprisingly Scott,” Stiles smiled up fondly at Derek, tightening the knot and smoothing the tie down against Derek’s chest. “Also so do you.” Stiles’s hands slid off the silk and onto Derek’s hips, pulling him a bit closer. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” Derek grumbled dropping his nose to Stiles’s neck and taking a deep breath, the tension in his shoulders leaking out almost immediately. 

“Yeah but isn’t it bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding?” Stiles whispered, bringing a hand up to Derek’s neck, sliding his thumb over the pulse point when something hit him. “You’re nervous,” Stiles said smugly even as pulled Derek closer, practically clutching onto him. “Lydia and Allison totally thought I’d be the one to get cold feet but it’s you!” 

“It’s _not_ cold feet,” Derek protested pulling away to look Stiles in the eye. “I _want_ this I just—“ 

“Derek,” Scott ducked his head into the room. “They’re ready for you.” 

Derek pulled away from Stiles, searching his face for something, before dropping a chaste kiss to his temple and heading for the door. 

“Hey,” Stiles called out around the lump in his throat that had been growing steadily since that morning. “I’m right behind you, you know that.”

“Yeah I do,” Derek smiled and walked out the door. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“No,” Stiles grunted, his hands sliding in the blood that was pouring out of Derek’s chest. “This was not a part of the plan.” He wiped the tears that were falling on his shirt sleeve and dug his fingers into the tender flesh around Derek’s wound. 

The Alpha didn’t even flinch. “We were supposed to grow old together,” Stiles said as the flow of blood started to slow. “There were going to be kids and grandkids and many many years between us. We had a _plan_ ,” Stiles said desperately his head dropping to Derek’s chest. He held his breath, waiting to feel the subtle rise and fall underneath his cheek, but he didn’t. 

“Stiles,” Lydia whispered. “He’s not—he’s _gone_.” 

Stiles lifted his head and blinked a few times, the blood still warm on his hands before turning back and seeing the others still fighting. They were losing, badly. Isaac was already severely injured and Stiles watched as Scott was almost torn apart, trying to pull Isaac to safety. He watched as Boyd let out an almighty roar, his eyes flashing a brilliant shade of red and Stiles’s face hardened. He turned back to Derek, brushing the hair out of his face before leaning down and dropping a quick kiss to the side of his mouth. 

“Right behind you,” he whispered against Derek’s lips before grabbing his bat from where he’d dropped it and jumping right into the middle of the fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a [Tumblr](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) machine.


End file.
